The present invention relates to an adjustable 4-post rack, and more particularly, an adjustable 4-post rack having improved stability.
Adjustable 4-post racks are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,908 (“the '908 patent”), discloses an adjustable 4-post rack. However, the adjustable 4-post rack of the '908 patent includes U-shaped vertical posts, which include open sides, and therefore, are inherently unstable.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable 4-post rack having improved stability.